1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an implement having an adjustable blade unit, and more particularly to an adjustable attachment for a backhoe for earth working.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a backhoe with an attachment consisting of a single relatively narrow tooth that can be forced into frozen earth, and into shale or sandstone that cannot be penetrated by using a multi-toothed bucket or shovel. It is also known to arrange the single tooth of the attachment so that it can occupy three positions, namely, a central position, and a position at either side to which the tooth can be swung from the central position. The tooth is held in any one of its three positions by a locking mechanism which must be released manually in order to move the tooth to another position.